


Chuck VS The Ex

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [16]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Episode re-do, M/M, Season 1 Episode 12, Undercover Lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Episode re-do Season 1 Episode 12. Chuck finds out about the first person Casey ever loved when he flashes on Ilsa's name.





	Chuck VS The Ex

Chuck was standing at the Nerd Herd desk when he heard someone yelling, he looked over to see a customer yelling at Casey.  
“Woah John” He stepped between the two men “What seems to be the problem?”  
The customer explained the problem and Chuck quickly helped the man and sent him on his way.   
Casey was still pressed up behind him glaring the customer down as he walked away.  
“Breath Casey, or growl, I guess growling works too, except we are at work and your body is pressed up against mine and you are growling in my ear, so i'm about five seconds from embarrassing myself”  
“Theater room, now" Casey's growl was louder  
"Yes Sir"  
Chuck counted to twenty before he headed into the room.  
"Took you long enough Bartowski"  
"I didn't want people to see us walking in here together"  
"Everyone knows" Casey was sitting on one of the couches  
"Okay you are being extra grumpy today, you almost killed a customer, what can I do?"  
"Me"  
"I'm aware of that, I meant how and what?"   
Casey stood up grabbing Chuck's tie pulling him into a sloppy kiss as he hun did Chuck's buckle, "I'll take you any way I can get you" he growled dropping to his knees.  
Chuck tried to stop from moaning as Casey wrapped his lips around his leaking tip, but it was impossible, Casey knew exactly what to do with his tongue and it made Chuck crazy. Casey bobbed his head as he felt around under the coffee table for their secret hiding spot, he pulled out the small drawer that contained a gun, some extra bullets, a bottle of lube and some wet wipes. He pulled out the lube pouring some on his finger, he reached around to run his finger of Chuck's hole. "Still nice and open from our shower earlier" Casey pressed two fingers in as he took Chuck back into his mouth.  
Chuck shoved his tie into his mouth to stop from screaming out.  
"This isn't working" Casey growled trying to get his fingers deeper into Chuck  
"It's fine, I'm fine, sit down"  
Casey pushed his pants down, leaving his briefs on then sat down in one of the leather chairs. He pulled his aching hard-on out rubbing the excess lube from his fingers along his shaft, Chuck poured some more down Casey's shaft watching him run his thumb over the tip to collect the drops. "You just gonna stand there and watch or are you going to sit on it" Casey smirked.  
Chuck turned around letting Casey guide him down, it was tight so it took a few seconds before Chuck was fully seated, his back pressed against Casey's chest, he slowly moved his hips back and forth, Casey grabbed his head tilting it to the side so he could kiss and bite along Chuck's neck. After Chuck was used to the stretch he sat up a bit grabbing on to the armrests he began to quickly move himself up and down. His arm and leg muscles have been getting a lot stronger since him and Casey started dating, mainly from their insane sex life but also because Casey makes him work out three times a week so he could easily ride Casey without giving up in five seconds.  
"God Bartowski, I needed this" He grabbed Chuck's hips pulling him down hard as he thrust up.  
"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"  
"No, we don't have much time"  
Casey grabbed Chuck's thighs as he moved them forward in the chair, he leaned back a bit pulling Chuck's thighs up so that Chuck was laying back on his chest. His held Chuck's legs up and he thrust up into him.   
"Oh fuck" Chuck moaned, grabbing the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. He turned his head the best he could so he could kiss his boyfriend, it wasn't the best position for it but just like everything else, Casey was perfect at it.  
"Want me to fill you up Bartowski? Want to spend the rest of the day working with my come leaking out of you"  
"That's gross"  
Casey growled biting Chuck's bottom lip.  
"I was kidding, god yes John, come for me" That was all it took for Casey to slam Chuck down on his lap as he came.  
Casey pulled Chuck's hand off his cock replacing it with his, his other hand held out to catch Chuck's orgasm.  
Chuck wanted to sit there and continue kissing in their post-orgasm bliss but he knew they needed to get back to work, and Casey had a puddle of his come in his hand that he probably wanted to clean up.

"I have to go check on what Jeff is doing, he was working on a hotel computer so he is probably being creepy"  
"Never mention Jeff while my dick is out"   
"Sorry" he gave Casey another quick kiss, "Dinner tonight?"  
"Yeah" Casey smacked Chuck's ass before he walked out.

 

Chuck went into the computer cage.  
“How’s it going?”  
“I got Tara Reid's phone number”  
"How many times do I have to tell you that is not okay" Chuck grabbed the rolling chair Jeff was sitting it and pushed him out of the cage.  
He looked at the computer Jeff was working on “Please don’t sue us” he mumbled to himself as he exited out of all the things Jeff was looking through when a name made him flash.  
He got out a pen and paper and began to write down all the name that made him flash on the hotels guest list.  
Then he got the name Ilsa Trinchina, he flashed on images of her and Casey kissing, love letters she wrote to him, and the fact that she called him Sugar Bear.  
Chuck grabbed the list and went to look for Casey  
“You don’t look like you just had an orgasm five minutes ago"  
“Well I just had the mother of all flashes” he handed Casey the list "My head is going to hurt for days"  
“Who are they?”  
“Mostly Russians traveling under aliases and fake passports, apparently they are all having a douche bag convention at the hotel”  
“I’ll give it to command, see what they want us to do”  
“There was one more name, I left her off the list, does the name Ilsa Trinchina mean anything to you? Sugar Bear?”  
Casey pressed Chuck up against the wall, not like the sexy way he usually does it, this time his eyes were filled with rage and his hand was tight around Chuck’s throat.  
“You say that name ever again and I will end you” Casey growled.  
“Casey you are hurting me” Chuck struggled to say  
He let go of Chuck and walked away. 

 

Chuck looked all over for Casey but couldn’t find him, so he went over to the Wienerlicious to talk to Sarah.  
“Hey Chuck, try this new breakfast corn dog”  
“Uh no thanks, we have a problem” He explained everything to her about the list and what happened when Chuck brought up Ilsa. “So can you help me figure out who she is?”  
“Chuck are you sure that is a good idea?”  
“Casey is obviously upset, she is a civilian, there isn’t much on her in the intersect”  
“Maybe you should try asking him”  
“Well I can’t find him, also he isn't one for talking”  
Both their phones chimed with a message, ‘We have a mission, my place, now’  
“Well I guess we know where he is”

Back at Casey’s, they all stood in his living room listening to Beckman giving them their mission to infiltrate the party at the hotel.  
“So Sarah, ready to be my fake girlfriend again” Chuck joked. “What are you going to be doing Casey? I thought you would want to visit a certain lady friend whose name I won't mention”  
Casey stormed off.  
“Chuck, Ilsa is dead”   
“Oh crap”  
“Go talk to him, and apologized”  
“You know one of you could have told me before I made an ass out of myself” Chuck huffed. “See you tomorrow Sarah”  
Chuck made his way up to Casey’s room  
“Hey John”  
“Go away Bartowski”  
“Why can't you just talk to me”  
“It’s none of your business”  
“You’re right, it's none of my business that my boyfriend is in love with a dead woman”  
“Leave Chuck”  
“Just know that I’m here for you, I always am, good night John”

 

When Chuck and Sarah got to the hotel Casey was waiting for them.   
“Hey Casey”  
“No time to talk now, you heard the General, we have work to do” He handed Chuck a serving tray “Wait I thought we were guests, not the help”  
“Just walk around and let me know who you flash on” Sarah followed him through the party, he informed her on who everyone was, then he saw her. “That’s Ilsa”  
“We need to get out of here” Sarah talked into her watch to inform Casey.  
Casey came into the party, walking right into her “Ilsa”  
“Oh my god”  
“How are you even alive, no one could have survived that blast”  
“I’m so sorry”  
“Why?”  
“All I remember is waking up in the hospital two weeks after the blast, it took me two months to remember my name”  
Casey looked down at the necklace she was wearing, the necklace he gave her.  
“I could only remember your face”  
Casey was brought out of his thoughts when a spotlight shined on her and a man started to speak “The lady who is making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife Ilsa Trinchina”

 

Back at work the next day Chuck went to talk to Casey since Casey had refused to talk to him and Sarah after the party and barricaded himself in his apartment all night.  
“Hey”  
“Go away, Chuck”  
“I just want to know how you are feeling?”  
“The mission was a success, I feel fan-effin-tastic”  
“I was referring more to you and Ilsa situation, you know since you thought she was dead and she isn’t”  
“No”  
“Great, good, really good conversation. I’ll just give you the space you need to figure this out. It hurts but if you want to be with her I’ll try and understand. I’m going to take the day off, I’ll tell Big Mike I’m sick because I don’t think a broken heart is an excuse to miss work”  
Casey didn’t know what to say, so he just let Chuck walk away.

 

“Casey I really don’t think I need to be here” They were walking down the hallway of the hotel  
“You are the only one who can flash”  
They met up with Sarah in the room she had set up with surveillance and went over their plan.  
“Now you two stay here while I deliver this food” She showed them the bug she planted on the tray. “Just please remember you are working, I don’t need to see you two doing anything again”  
“Trust me, that is never happening again”   
Once Sarah left they both sat in awkward silence looking at the monitors.  
“Go talk to her”  
“What are you talking about Bartowski?”  
Chuck pointed to Ilsa on one of the screens sitting at the bar “This is your chance, go talk to her”  
“No”  
“Trust me, you don’t want to spend the rest of your life wishing you said something”  
“Chuck I”  
“Don’t okay, it’s fine, go, please”  
After Casey left, Sarah had to take out a guard and called Casey for backup, but since Casey was talking to Ilsa, Chuck went instead. He took the food cart and went into the room and began placing the bugs, but then the door opened so he hid under the bed.  
The two people who entered were moaning as they fell onto the bed together, and oh god, Chuck recognized those moans.  
As the moans got louder and the bed squeaked above him he repeated “Don’t cry Chuck, don’t cry” to himself, but apparently, he didn’t say it in his head like he thought because the movement stopped and he looked over to see Casey staring at him.  
“I’m sorry, this is awkward, I know, I’m so sorry but Ilsa is the bad guy, girl, she is a very bad girl”  
When Casey looked back up on the bed Ilsa had a gun pointed at him.  
Chuck crawled out from under the bed “She is spy, I saw her file, she is French secret service”  
“You lied to me?”  
“Says the energy consultant”   
“What about the bomb, was it all a lie?”  
She couldn’t answer before they heard Ilsa’s fiance calling her name  
“Quick hide, trust me”  
“Why should I trust you?”  
“Just do it before he kills us all”  
Chuck and Casey hide under the bed.  
Casey pointed his gun up at the mattress when Ilsa and Victor started moaning above them  
“Stop Casey” Chuck whispered grabbing his hand that was on the gun “If I had to listen to my ex-boyfriend with someone else, you can listen to your ex too”  
Casey hated the sad look in Chuck's eyes, he didn't know the right thing to do or say.  
When the moaning stopped Chuck thought maybe he whispered too loud, but then Ilsa looked under the bed “Go, get out of here before he wakes up”

The next day at work Chuck walked into the theater room where Casey was laying on the couch  
“We need to talk”  
“Is it related to last night?”  
“Well yeah”  
“Then I don’t want to talk about it”  
“Well”  
“No Chuck, she is dead to me okay, I’m done talking about her, it's lunchtime, and we are in the theater room"  
"No Casey, we are broken up, plus there is a dead lady wanting to see you” Isla walked into the room  
“I’ll leave you two alone, but please don’t do anything in here, you know what nevermind, you're adults, do whatever” Chuck was trying to be strong, he really was, but this hurt so much.  
"Is he okay?"  
"Probably not"  
"Is there something between you two?"  
“No, what do you want Ilsa?”  
“Victor is just a mission, you should know all about that. I do wish things could have been different between us but we can't change the past”  
Casey wasn’t sure what to say  
“I’m sorry Casey” she grabbed his hand turning it so his palm was up, she placed the necklace in his hand.

Chuck wasn't sure why he went over to Casey’s after work, but he instantly regretted it when he saw Casey laying back in his recliner in only his boxer briefs and his shirt unbuttoned showing his hairy chest that Chuck loved to run his fingers through, he thought about all the fun they have had in that chair, and just how attracted he was to Casey.  
“Scotch for dinner I see”  
“Just a little R&R”  
“Does this have anything to do with Ilsa getting married in an hour? Or can I be hoping that it's because you're actually sad that we aren't together”  
“It’s not like I want the wife and kids, and the little league practice and the minivan and the Costco runs”  
“Really? Because that’s not what it seems like”  
“No, I do what I do so all those other slobs out there can have that life"  
“Then what is it you want? What is your dream?”  
“This” he held up the bottle of scotch. “And maybe a blow job from time to time” Casey drunkenly laughed.  
“Well I hope you find that”  
“Come on Chuck, I know you want to, I saw the way you looked at me when you walked in”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea”  
“I think it’s an excellent idea”  
“Well your drunk and I’m dealing with the man I love with being in love with someone else, so I’d rather not. We have to continue working together, and acting like friends, so I need to try and get over you so I think from now on our only communication should be spy related, have a nice night Casey, and make sure you eat so you don’t get too sick”  
Casey grabbed Ilsa’s necklace off the table beside him and threw it at the wall next to Chuck. Chuck flinched as it shattered, one piece stuck out to him, he picked it up. “We have a problem. This is a listening device”  
“That means they heard everything that happened last night, they know Ilsa is a spy”  
“I hate to say this, but we need to call Sarah and go to a wedding”  
"I need pants" Casey jumped up out of the chair.  
"Slow down, you're drunk, we will make it on time, okay, go get pants on, I'll call Sarah"

 

Chuck and Casey made their way up to Ilsa’s room where Victor and two other guys with guns were waiting for them.  
They took Casey’s gun and held it to Casey’s head and made him change into a suit then tied him and Chuck back to back in chairs   
"You would make a handsome groom you know. After I heard you and Ilsa say good-bye I was so moved I thought why not let you and Ilsa go on our honeymoon together”  
“Let me guess, a plane? You make it crash and seem like you and Ilsa died while you go into hiding”  
“Don’t forget your friend here, who will play the role of pilot, or male stewardess, now excuse me I have a wedding to get to” Victor left the room.  
“Well nothing says fun like being tied to your ex at his ex's wedding, what is my life seriously”  
“Shut up Chuck”  
“No, I’m not going to, I don't want to die as a male stewardess”  
“Relax, I see a scenario where we both get out of here with acceptable losses”  
“What exactly is your definition of acceptable loss?”  
“Breaks, punctures, possible loss of limb, no major organ damage” Casey looked over at the men watching them “Hey comrades, mind if I ask you a question? Where did you learn to tie people up?” Casey taunted them until one of them came close enough to head butt.  
He stood up with Chuck still tied to his back as he continued to fight the two men until they got pushed out onto the balcony.  
“Oh this is very high” Chuck yelled, the next thing he knew him and Casey were falling from the balcony into the pool below.  
They both made their way out of the pool as everyone in the wedding turned to look at them.  
“I hope I’m not too late to object to this union” Casey growled.  
Sarah threw her gun to Ilsa then grabbed another from one of Victor’s men. “It’s over Victor”

 

Chuck rolled over to look at his clock, normally he wouldn't be up this early but he hadn’t slept at all since he saw Ilsa heading into Casey’s apartment last night. He sat up quickly making his way over to his window when he heard Casey talking out in the courtyard.  
His heart shattered when he saw them kiss.   
When she walked away Casey didn't even look at him “Chuck I know you're there”  
Chuck didn't know why he climbed out his window and walked over to him, but he did it anyway.  
“She is going back undercover”  
“I’m sorry”  
“That’s a spy’s life, Chuck”  
“It will take me a while to get over you, and mend my heart, but I’m not going anywhere, I'll always be here for you”  
“We stayed up all night talking”  
“I really don’t want to know what you two did all night, having to hear you and her moaning over and over in my head as I cried like an idiot was enough”  
“Nothing happened Chuck, you’re not an idiot"  
“Sure thing buddy, and it doesn't matter, we are not together, you didn't cheat or anything, I just don't want to hear it" Chuck turned back towards his apartment "I'm going to try and get some sleep"  
Casey grabbed his arm "Chuck"  
Chuck looked down at his socked feet, he didn't want Casey to see the tears in his eyes. "It's okay Casey, please don't drag this out"  
“She made me realize that I may have been in love with the idea of her, not actually in love with her, we were both spies lying to each other, that's not a real relationship. I was confused when I saw her standing there after all this time of thinking she was dead. I had no idea how or what to think"  
"I get that"   
"What me and you have is different, it’s real and I will understand if you don’t want to continue our relationship after all that happened but you’re the one I want Chuck you are the one I’m in love with, the one I want to buy a minivan with, the one I want to go to little league practice with. And I’m sorry that it took losing you to see that, but how I feel about you is something I’ve never felt before, and I'm sorry that Ilsa coming back into my life is what made me realize it"  
“I want all of that too”  
“I’ll give you all the time and space you want”  
“Did she sleep in your bed?”  
“No, we sat on the couch all night”  
"What about the chair?"  
"You know no one is allowed in my chair"  
"What about me? I really like cuddling in it, plus Ellie and Devon are making up from their washer and dryer verse TV debate”  
“I don’t even want to know, but we could just go to your room and see who can make more noise”  
“That’s gross"  
“Come on Bartowski” Casey grabbed his hand leading him into his apartment.  
Chuck waited until Casey took off his jeans and got comfortable in the chair before he climbed onto his lap, sitting sidways resting his head on Casey's shoulder.  
“I love you, John”  
"You too Bartowski"


End file.
